


story

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Storms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: New chapter for Its All Over will be up soon. Enjoy this story, I have rewritten it a few times. Its pretty good, I will be uploading 2 chapters. Then another story so yeah.





	story

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter for Its All Over will be up soon. Enjoy this story, I have rewritten it a few times. Its pretty good, I will be uploading 2 chapters. Then another story so yeah.

Eventually, his own death wasnt something to be caused by old age or someone shooting him or stabbing. It would be by his own hand and maybe before he turned 16. 


End file.
